A typical operating room may include various diagnostic machines that may be monitoring a patient's blood pressure, blood sugar, carbon dioxide level, oxygen level, heart rate, and so forth. Each of these diagnostic machines may have one or more independent alarms that are typically expressed by an audible alert, e.g., a beeping sound. During an operation, it is often the case that one or more of these alarms will activate. The surgeon and other support staff may spend up to fifteen seconds or more trying to figure out which diagnostic device is generating the audible alarm. Occasionally, the time spent trying to determine the cause of the alarm is the difference between life and death in the operating room. In addition, in settings such as in an intensive care unit (ICU), doctors, nurses, and other medical staff regularly leave a patient's room and therefore may not hear the audible alarms. To address this situation, diagnostic machines may be wired to a front desk or nurse's station. However, if the nurse is away from the desk for any reason, such alarms may go unnoticed as well.